<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snowball fight date (oikawa x reader) by supermelita</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28537323">Snowball fight date (oikawa x reader)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermelita/pseuds/supermelita'>supermelita</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Fluff, Kissing, One Shot, Other, Short, Short &amp; Sweet, Short One Shot, Snow, Snowball Fight, Winter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:22:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28537323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermelita/pseuds/supermelita</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Oikawa are on a cute snowball fight date.<br/>This is just a one-shot I thought of at the top of my head. Since its winter and christmas break is almost done I thought of writting it down.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Snowball fight date (oikawa x reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Since I haven't really assigned a gender to the reader you can assign whatever gender you'd prefer!<br/>I don't really like assigning gender or anything in stories like this since it doesn't really have an impact to the story in any way.<br/>I'm kind of lazy so don't mind if theres some grammar mistakes-<br/>I hope you enjoy this short story~!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oikawa take this!"</p><p>You said while throwing one of your best snowballs dirrectly at his back.</p><p>It was a certain day in December. You and your boyfriend had both rented a cottage in the mountains for the winter break.<br/>You both were really happy since the weather outside was perfect. Not too cold, but cold enough to have the whole mountain covered in snow. Besides the temperature had just enough of humidity to make snowmans. Perfect for a snowball fight.</p><p>The sun was shining on the snow, which made the white fluffy particles sparkle and glister. It almost looked the same as the stars in the sky at night, a sight that you and Oikawa loved to watch together. Really, the best words to describe the scenery was that it just looked and felt completly magical. Especially since you were sharing this beautiful scenery with your perfect boyfriend, whos cute laughs and giggles made everything a million times better.</p><p>Now you were having the snowball fight of your lifetime, and you were pretty sure that you were completly destroying your flirty opponent. Sure, he did almost win against you a couple of times because of how tall and strong he was, and his flirty tactics almost lured you in. But now you had finally figured out how to deal with his charms and you were the one with the upper hand.</p><p>"Oikawa~~! Where are you~?"</p><p>After that last hit you got on his back, the tall setter had gone hiding somewhere behind the cottage. That was surprising to you since Oikawa would usually throw an even harder snowball at you everytime you'd hit him to get you back. But now he went to hide. Something was off, you could feel it.</p><p>You slowly walked closer to the back of the cottage with a snowball in your hand if he'd ever dare to show his face. With precaution, you slowly got closer and closer to the back of the cottage, making sure not to make a single sound.</p><p>"Caught you darling~!"</p><p>As soon as you turned the corner of the back of the cottage, Oikawa suddenly wrapped his arms around your waist, capturing you. It almost felt like he was just secretly waiting for you to walk there.</p><p>"I can't believe you fell for it~" He said with a giggle.</p><p>In shock, you suddenly pushed him in the snow, but since his grip was way too strong, you ended up falling in the snow as well.</p><p>"I think that makes me the winner~~!" The boy said with a smirk.</p><p>The fact that you had fallen on top of him also wasn't helping at all. Besides, his cute giggle was just making you more and more pissed at him. Especially since you were this close to finally getting your first win, but Oikawa's tall self really had to come up with a ruse just to trick you into losing.</p><p>"Now for my reward~?"</p><p>When Oikawa looked at you at that very moment, you knew exactly what was going on in his head. And the fact that you wanted the exact same thing made you pout  frustratedly. Oikawa had always told and showed you numerous times how much he loved your touch. Especially the touch of your lips against his. That was Oikawa's favorite thing in the world.</p><p>"Oh shut up,,," You said as you carefully wrapped your arms around his neck.</p><p>Since you were both laying on the snow, the fact that you were positionned on top of him made him sink in the snow the more you approched your lips towards his.</p><p>"Hey watch the hair!" Oikawa said soon after you gave him a little peck on the lips.</p><p>"Oh my bad I didn't want to,,,"</p><p>The fact that you were both sinking in the snow made Oikawa's hair touch it. And since the boy loved to take great care of his hair, having white particles covering it made him slightly pissed.</p><p>You could see on your boyfriends face that he wasn't pleased at all by getting his hair wet. But it made you slightly feel better since you just had lost the snowball fight.</p><p>"Whatever it doesn't matter that much, I guess I'll get over it" He then said while interupting you with his usual whiny tone. "You'll just have to repay me for it  when we get back to the cottage, that's all~~"</p><p>The fact that Oikawa could always make you flustered in any situation possible was another thing that also slightly pissed you off. In addition, since Oikawa had to add a stupid smirk to that sentence, it made you wonder whether you wanted to punch or kiss him more.</p><p>You got brought back to reality when Oikawa suddenly grabbed you by the scarf wrapped around your neck and pulled you closer to him, so that both of your lips would be inches away from touching.</p><p>"Also darling, that kiss from earlier was not much of a reward at all~ I think a handsome guy like me should deserve something way more romantic than that~!"</p><p>Oikawa grabbed your chin while slowly resting his lips against yours. At that very moment, everything felt simply magical. His lips felt really soft and you could taste his vanilla mint chapstick he had put on right before going outside. The snow was slowly falling all around you, which made this very moment feel like a whole fairytale. It really felt like you were in a movie. Or even like if you were royalty to say the least. But even though you knew you were probably never going to live in a castle, you were sure of one thing,</p><p>You had found your handsome prince, and he wasn't going anywhere.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello writer here!<br/>Since this is just a one-shot I thought of at the top of my head it's really short sorry!<br/>But I hope you liked it~!<br/>I'll try to write short stories of headcanons I have for other characters if I ever think of anything!<br/>Thank you for taking the time to read it and I hope you enjoyed it~!<br/>Have a good rest of your day or have a good night!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>